


Rose Confession

by CalorisBerlioz



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games), Phantasy Star IV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Melancholy, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalorisBerlioz/pseuds/CalorisBerlioz
Summary: In a tender moment of denial, Rune wonders if the fairytales they'd read as kids held true.
Relationships: Alys Brangwin/Rune Walsh





	Rose Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played PSO, but I really enjoy both its soundtrack and the classic Genesis games, and listened to Rose Confession on loop while writing this.

Alys was cold, quiet, and still. Her brunette hair splayed over the pillow, Rune’s fingers carded listlessly through it as he listened to the silence, still expecting to hear her breath. Everyone had accepted the truth and said their goodbyes. Except him.

She was so beautiful, her body the pinnacle of health even as she laid dead, and it made him feel the weight of responsibility press harder upon his shoulders. She had died because he wasn’t strong enough to remove the darkness that destroyed her from within. Even if she had never asked him for anything, he felt he had owed it to her to save her just once. He had always been a begrudged tagalong in her adventures, weaker in body, but stronger in mind, and together they had formed two sides of one estranged coin. He had never been able to attract her attention to the endearment he felt for her.

As his mind wandered, he felt her skin begin to turn cold, and rubbed her hands in an attempt to restore their warmth. Her sleeping expression reminded him of the stories they used to read together during breaks from training, the ones from a distant planet. He couldn’t remember any of their names, but he had been fascinated by the concept of a princess sleeping, waiting to be awakened by a kiss, and had never been able to imagine Alys in that role. But now, she felt so strangely distant and fragile, he’d do anything to tie her back to the way she was. The way she was supposed to be.

Hesitant, praying that Alys would open her eyes and punch him, Rune pressed a kiss to her forehead. But nothing happened.


End file.
